


And if you get burned, don't be surprised

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Sugar how you get so fly [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cheating, Coming Untouched, First Time, Force Choking (Star Wars), Infidelity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nobody Dies, Porn With Plot, Possessive Darth Vader, Promiscuity, Rough Kissing, Slurs, Veers felt on the top of the world, mainly Piett/Veers the other pairings are mentioned for the plot reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: Captain Maximilian Veers overheard the row between two naval officers. One man´s loss was other man´s victory for just one night. When they met again things were very different.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Darth Vader, Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers, Lorth Needa/Firmus Piett
Series: Sugar how you get so fly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090376
Comments: 21
Kudos: 74





	And if you get burned, don't be surprised

Captain Maximilian Veers was celebrating with a bunch of his friends. They were drinking to the victory, to the survival of the campaign,to the fact their wives were still their wives. For Veers it was to his son´s birthday and all those things mixed into one simple need to be with men like him. To feel alive. He was about to get another beer elbowing his way to the bar through the crowd of naval and military personnel. The civilians were darting to the darker corners like rats, they were during the siege of this wretched planet. Veers was about to wave at the bartender, when the screams muffled by the blasting music caught his attention.  
The navy was not Veers concern, but when two naval officers decided to have row in front of a bar blocking his path to the desired beer, it became his problem. Two graybacks were an inch from starting to punching each other. The tall captain with aristocratic features and posh core accent which was adding an edge to his shouts at the petite lieutenant. 

“Damn you. Can’t you take anything serious. Demoted...again,” the captain was livid with anger. “Your last stunt coined it!”

“AND? I was just acting captain and he was a dick. They would not give me rank! You core world chums are not fond of well mannered outer rim gentleman in your club,” the lieutenant sounded almost bored and pouring more coaxium into the fire.

“Well mannered? You?” The captain curled his hands into the fists “how well mannered it was to hack the system at officers deck and put flashing cocks signs as arrows pointing to the newly appointed Accuser´s captain´s quarters?”

“I told you, he was dick. Now it is coined,” the lieutenant shrugged his shoulders and snatched the bottle from the bar. 

“You are screwed. Your career is over. You could be an Admiral if you wanted by now with your …” the captain was interrupted by the chuckle of his more layback companion.

“I told you, you core boys are a private club and all I want is to catch pirates and rebels in my home sector .They will transfer me back to Axxila anti-pirate fleet after this last stunt or they will shoot me. Who knows?” The lieutenant took the swing from the bottle “Look Lorth almighty Needa, I am simple man with simple tastes and give fuck about my career.”

“Can you be serious at least once? Do I ask too much from you?” The anger was replaced with a sort of resignation which made Veers move closer to get more from the little drama. 

“I am not fond to dick around! I want my ship and not some pubic crab to boss me around just because I am a bit unorthodox in my approach,” the lieutenant chuckled and took another swing from the bottle. Veers noticed the label. Kowakian rum, that poor sod would have a terrible hangover. He knew from personal experience, but something told him the lieutenant knew how to hold his bottle. 

“Unorthodox?” Needa said in disbelief “ You call your juvenile stunts unorthodox?”

“Come on! Fuck it all! We have the shore leave and I am not in brig...yet. Let's have a bit of fun. You, me and bed.” the lieutenant chuckled.

“It was a mistake to start anything with you… thinking that you will get past your bloated ego and those numerous screw ups,” Needa was, in Veers opinion, preparing for the mission of no return. 

“I guess so,” the lieutenant took another swing. “You tried to civilizate barbarian and it blew in your posh face.” From whatever that little bastard did it probably was the last straw and those two navy toffs were moving from the juicy stunt to boring lover's quarrel. Veers finally got to his beer and turned to fight his way back to the table to amuse his friends with the overheard naval maneuvers. 

“I am tired...we should…” Veers heard the Needa fellow to start but what came next was sort of the most brutal way to break up. 

“Lorth Needa,” the lieutenant smiled and it was nasty smile all teeth out. The bottle was put on the counter. He moved his hands up and two middle fingers were showed in the face of the poor captain “go fuck yourself cause I am having different company tonight, who will fuck with me in a way you never even attempted to do so.” The lieutenant turned around and looked at Veers “Hey soldier! Do you want to fly high or will you be blue balled whole night among those fags you are drinking with? We can spare brothel money you know.”

Veers hold his beer tighter. It was an unexpected turn. He should turn around and ignore the petite brown haired man. He should be reasonable. The alcohol, the euphoria from surviving the bloody battle while a lot of his men did not or need to let steam off were getting out the worst of him. 

“Sure, sailor. But what about your boyfriend?” Veers drawled hoping to get out of the situation to the safer waters.

“My ex was a dick,” the lieutenant grinned and pulled Veers into a kiss. Going with the flow was the only option. Veers was kissed like never before. The lips locked with his. It was not the gentle slow kiss his wife was giving him. It was a hungry passionate bite, which sent waves to his groin. He noticed the stunned look on the naval captain's face. 

“No talking. I have room,” the petite lieutenant grabbed his hand and started to drag him to the exit with surprising strength. 

“You are a bastard,” the shout of the other navy man was lost in the music blast. Veers was wondering the whole ride in the hover cab, when his mind had time to clear between the kisses, what he got into. The town was heavily damaged from the fight, the suburbia was practically nonexistent, but they were moving to the better part of the city filled with high end restaurants and hotels. How those places managed to avoid destruction was beyond him. There were occasional scars from laserfire without any impact on the night life. Business like usual Veers thought. Now they are again the faithful imperial citizens free from the Rebellious government. The hover cab stopped in front of the place, which from Veers limited experience would have the price of the room for one night for what he earned for a month.

“I like to fuck fancy,” the navy man said and credits were tossed to the cab driver “you are here because of your dick, and I liked what I felt under my palm.” The kiss and discreet pat made Veers blush as they walked through the lobby. 

“This is above my rank, sailor,” Veers muttered. 

“It is not about rank, but about money, silly,” his companion dismissed Veers. The kisses exchanged in the elevator added Veers another worry. The security cameras, but he lived only once. It was still time to leave. To be faithful. The door of the hotel suite closed behind them. The undressing reminded Veers of his arrival back home to his wife in the early days of their marriage. When she was still happy to see him and to want to feel him. To make sure that he was alive and hers. It started to be less animalistic over the years and now he was welcomed by a simple kiss on his cheek. The lieutenant was like a loth cat in heat with all teeth and claws. The uniform tunic flew across the room only to be joined by a smaller one. The hand on his chest made him step back to the room until the edge of the bed bumped on the back of his knees. 

“Sit,” the barked order made Veers to obey without a second thought. He cursed it. The military drill was too much embedded in his brain. He looked up. “the boots,bunless you want to hobble around with your jodhpurs around your ankles.” His companion was straightforward with his approach and kneeled in front of him, taking one of his feet in his hands and yanked the boot off with experience. 

“You are used to it,” Veers commented when his boots were tossed into the corner and a petite man sat on the bed with his feet on Veers lap expecting him to exchange favor. Veers did and felt briefly the material of the sock under his palm. Definitely not the issued ones. 

“To take off boots or to fuck random blokes?” The lieutenant stretched his sock clad feet and dragged them across Veers crotch, before he stood up and hooked his fingers on the rim of his jodhpurs and pushed them down together with underwear. 

Veers wanted to say something witty but his eyes were glued on the lithe body of his companion. The uniform was adding some bulk to the man, who was only bones, sinew and thin wires of muscles. 

“I mean… I am married,” Veers blurred out when the silence was too heavy.

“Good at least you know how to fuck and will leave in the morning no strings attached.A welcomed bonus.'' The man sat on Veers lap and kissed him while his hand was stroking his cock through the cloth. The treacherous meat reacted to the touch. 

“To a woman,” Veers wanted to curse himself. He looked at men sometimes wondering how it would be to be with a man. He had never acted upon his fantasies. It was about to change. 

“Does missus like anal? If so, you know where to fire your blaster. The same thing with me, minus boobies,” the dry reply took Veers by surprise. The kiss cut his reply for another minute or so. The lips and tongue were doing marvels. He felt the wet tip of cock brushing his belly and found out he didn't mind it.

“We tried, but she hates it,” he replied and layed down letting the other undress him. 

“Oh? Perhaps you suck in it.” The chuckle was annoying but the mouth on his cock head brushed everything away. The licking. The sucking. And when his cock slid down the lieutenant throat with ease, he knew he would bear some mocking if the blow job continued. Veers was prompted on his elbows and enjoyed the sight of head moving up and down on his growing erection. Practice made master, clearly there was a lot of practice. Veers moaned and arched a bit up to get deeper into the slick warmth. The hand pressed on his hips and the mouth moved up and lips made popping sound as they released his cock head. 

“Bet she sucks in sucking too, “ was too accurate for Veers.

“I liked you more with your mouth stuffed with my meat,” he replied and was rewarded by another jabbing. 

“No anal, no blow jobs. I guess today is your lucky day, soldier.The navy will provide both,” the head bent and continued with vigorous sucking and licking of Veers cock. The lieutenant wormed between Veers´ parted thighs. His tongue was running up and down on the hard cock. Small palm was massaging his balls gently. The finger teased the skin behind them and moved a bit down.

“Don´t!” Veers growled, when curious finger brushed the puckered skin of his asshole. 

“Oh, we have macho man, who is too afraid to take it up to the ass,” the reply came with sneer but the finger disappeared. 

“I do not take it up to the ass,” Veers' mood was gone almost instantly, but what came next returned him back on the track of bad decisions. 

“I do,” the lieutenant grabbed the small tube from the night stand. “I picked you up, because you are handsome and you have a nice dick. Count it as a sabacc pot. Because I like to be a princess, who likes to ride big dicks.” 

Veers couldn't help the grin that spread over his lips. Indeed lucky day with somebody who knew exactly what he wanted without any emotional baggage or foreplay. Straight to the business. 

“I should ask you for your name… you know,” he suddenly realized they were about to get very intimate without even knowing their names. “I am Maximilian.” The kiss planted on his lips prevented him from finishing. 

“Look, I am interested in your dick, not your name Maximilian or who you are. I know already know too much. Married to a woman who hates to take it in the ass and is shitty in giving hubby proper oral. Spare me of details. We are going to fuck not getting chummy with each other.”

“You are nasty little bastard,” Veers snorted, “who is always in trouble and is on the verge of being kicked out of the navy.”

“I am bad boy. I know.” The tube was squeezed and cool gel was poured over thin long fingers. He tossed the tube on Veers chest. “Make your cock slick. I like to watch nice show. Palm it nicely and no hurry. I do not want you cum to early, big boy.” Veers grabbed the half empty tube and squeezed the rest on his palm warming it, before starting to stroke himself. It shocked him, how easy it was to do it infront of a stranger. Perhaps the compliment to his dick size made the trick, or he was just lonely and horny. Hard to tell, but he got the show in return. He considered himself to be a ladies man, but having a raging erection while watching a man to finger himself was definitely not a sight of coined heterosexuality. Veers decided to push too complicated thoughts aside and enjoy the moment. His partner crawled on the top of him kneeling above him. The hand moved between pale tights while the other cupped the cock and balls moving it a bit up to give Veers perfect view of what he was about to do. Veers snapped himself out of the daze and his eyes were glued on those fingers which were slipping through the tight ring on muscle, both index and middle finger with some initial resistance which ebbed away. The man above him let out a small keening whine as he moved his fingers in and out of his hole adding the third after a while. 

“No hurry, I have a good view here,” Veers murmured and slowed the stroking of his cock. 

“I think so. I am gorgeous,” came the cocky reply “Give me a minute of stretching, you are a big boy unlike my ex.” The navy man bent and kissed him deeply. The hand on Veers´ cock was a bit surprising, but what came next made his eyes nearly pop out of his skull. The lieutenant reached down with one hand guiding Veers´s cock until the tip was pressed against his entrance. The girth was just like he liked. The cockhead passed through the tight ring of muscle stretching him just right. He had to go slowly or it would hurt. He liked it rough, but injury would be bothersome especially if he planned to go through the night with the big military man.

“Do! Not! Move!” The order was barked as the petite man was impaling himself on Veers´ cock. Taking his time. The muscles on his tights were taunt with effort not to slam himself down taking that thick meat in one go. His breath was fast and after agonizing seconds he was finally rubbing his ass against thick muscled tights with whole length in him. Veers eyes trailed down between them to where their bodies were connected, seeing what was squeezing his cock so tightly. The palms pressed against his chest to keep Veers down. The kiss was planted on Veers lips. 

“I will do the moving for the first round. I am generous but..” Veers gasped as the man above him moved up, almost making him slip from the tight heat. “but I expect you to plow me into the bed for the next round or two. Because I am a bit of a starved sailor, who finally got the opportunity to have a nice piece of cock in him.” 

Veers didn't reply instead he cupped the firm buttocks urging the other to move. He bit his lips. It was so good. Tight, hot and filthy. It was impossible with his wife and yet he felt the pang of guilt of cheating on her with the stranger. The kisses were exchanged as the man increased the tempo of his moves wantonly taking pleasure as he pleased. He came all over Veers belly with a satisfied moan stopping his movement for a heartbeat before continuing the ride.

“I am so close,” Veers growled. The fingers reached between them and squeezed the root of Veers´ cock painfully preventing him from coming. Veers cursed.  
“Darling, you do not look like a man who could get it up several times in a row, while I can, “ the kiss and squeeze of the inner muscles around his cock took the reply out of Veers´ lips.  
The lieutenant reached for the pack of cigarettes and lighter. He took one and wedged it between his lips. The lighter made a soft clicking sound and the fire licked the tip of the cigarette. The smoke was inhaled with a satisfied sigh. 

“Are you serious?” Veers gasped in disbelief. He felt now like the living dildo. 

“Yeah,” the cigarette was offered to Veers who shook his head. “Suit yourself. I will keep your friend down there interested, do not worry.” Veers gasped as his cock was repeatedly squeezed in that tight heat and slow rocking movements were making his blood boiling. He raised his hips a bit to get deeper and to match those little movements with his thrust. The other man looked bored as he smoked. The cup of unfinished tea was used as an emergency ashtray. 

“Can you finish it faster, so we can get back to business?” Veers growled.

“We are in business. Move your lazy ass up. Make me hard again.” One hand was occupied by the cigarette other by semi hard cock, while riding Veers. That man was impossible. Veers grasped his hips and started to thrust up faster. The beep of comlink made him freeze in mid move. The lieutenant sighed. 

“Hush hush. Daddy needs to talk with mommy,” he said to Veers before picking it up. 

“Yes?” It was the most bored ´yes´ Veers ever heard in his life. 

“Piett, you bastard! I do not know how you did it, but I am out you are in,” the harsh male voice was epitome of fury. 

“My dick stunt made and impression and perhaps higher ups realized what incompetent piece of shit you are,Kallic “ the reply was fired. 

“Captain Piett now. I am vomiting... projectile from just saying it,” Kallic hissed. 

“Wait, I am about to be sent back to my hell hole to do some pirate hunting thingie, “ Piett interjected suddenly all serious and his hand pressed on Veers´s belly to stop him from moving. 

“It would be an early Life Day gift for me. The only difference between you and those pirates is the uniform, “ Kallic continued “I do not know how you do it, but you caught the attention of higher ups and ACCUSER is yours! You fucking bastard!” 

Veers blinked. The name of his partner was revealed and obviously he got into some naval shady business. He heard the name Piett. The daredevilish fellow who used ISD in a manner nobody dared too, as much as Veers heard. The reports mentioned the name Piett and a great deal of courage and fury, which cost the enemy dearly. 

“Darling you can move a bit,” Piett said with a huge grin on his face. Yes, he wanted back but having the ship back under his command was not bad either. Only thing which was nagging him was who pulled the right strings and prevented his sorry ass from being dragged and court martialed to oblivion. 

“What?” Kallic sounded a bit confused. Veers didn't blame him, while enthusiastically starting to move. 

“You interrupted some business, Kallic.” Piett said and let his voice a bit break into moan. 

“No. No. You… you have no shame. You fucking bastard. I hope he chokes you to death …rot in hell Piett,” the screaming reply made clear Kallic got the hint what was going on. 

“Kallic, I love you too,” Piett switched off the comlink and put it on the nightstand. The cigarette butt was tossed into the cup. 

“So Maximilian after all we will get a bit chummy on the name basis,” Piett said and rolled his hips lazily. 

“You just got the capitancy of the ISD and the only thing you are interested in is my cock?” Veers said in disbelief. 

“I am a man of priorities,” Piett replied and urged them to roll around. It was time to get what he wanted since he dragged that soldier from the bar. Veers was above him looking at him like just heard that his mom has horns and hooves. 

“I should report in two hours, so calm down soldier and show me some fucking,” the raspy voice whispered to Veers´ ear. 

“You know… you own me Piett,” Veers replied and grasped those slim hands in his big one. The legs hooked behind his back and the heels kicked his ass like he was some sort of riding animal. 

“Move,” was all Veers needed to hear from that impossible man. He had him where he wanted him. Under him with his ass at his disposal and Veers took full advantage of it, fucking him roughly, pushing his cock deep inside his ass over and over. By sheer luck or by the instinct he hit a spot inside the petite man. The angle, the curve of his cock helped to just hammer it with every thrust he made and Piett jerked and twisted every time under him. Mouth gaping wide open, breathing occasionally a ragged moan left his lips. The pleasure ran through Piett´s body as the huge man at the top of him pounded his mercilessly. Piett was holding desperately on those strong shoulders to anchor himself somehow. Only though Piett had in his pleasure a hazed brain, that he picked well in the bar. When he came it was almost a relief. His body shook violently and he arched to impale himself as much as possible enjoying the heat and blazing pleasure rippling through his body. He came without even touching his cock. The cum was spilled on Veers´belly. It became sort of custom for that night. 

“Piett, I am not finished with you and your ass,” Veers growled. He was almost on the edge, almost. He decided to punish the navy for the jabbing, for being such bastard and perhaps taking opportunity to fuck the only man he would ever fuckn in his life. He reached between them and cursed himself for applying the navy squeeze on his dick. He slipped out of him. The air was too cold on his lube slick cock, but it would change soon. 

“On your knees ass up. It is my turn now, “ Veers smacked Piett´s ass to make him move faster ignoring the curse in some exotic outer rim language he was not familiar with. Veers trapped the lithe man under him. He pinned his hands down to prevent too much squirming. He drove his cock between his asscheeks in one thrust. Piett wanted plowing, Veers was happy to oblige. He was fucking him fast and rough. Piett sobbed under him as the relief of his orgasm left him and all he could do was just lie there and took it now. His forehead was on the pillow as tried not to break under Veers´ hunger. The pounding shook his body, cracking his bones as it pushed Piett more into the mattress. The bed started to crack loudly as Veers´ hips rammed his ass. It was delirious and it was just right. It kept going and going. Piett lost the track of the time. His muscles gave up resisting and he was taking what he was given, submitting to animalistic coupling. Veers grasped Piett´s hips moving his ass up changing the angle burying himself deep in a well fucked hole as he came filling it with his cum. The squelching sounds were music for his ears as continued to thrust over and over while he was still cumming. The hole was hot and slippery with the lube and his come, the excess of liquid was running down between Piett´s tights, when Veers finally begun to slow down. He layed a top of Piett rolling his hips lightly before letting his softening cock slip out. The liquid started to leak from the slightly gaping hole. He rolled aside and looked at the trashed sailor, who was laying in the pool of his come and lube. 

“This is how I fuck, sailor,” Veers drawled and patted the pale ass infront of him. Piett turned his face toward him. The post sex wetness was in a way arousing. The cum stains on the sheet, the thin layer of sweat on his partner skin, the droll patches on the pillow were clear signs to Veers that all went well.

“Not bad for a married man,” Piett said with a satisfied sigh. “Your missus should be nice to you.” 

The last thing to talk about or even think was his wife. Veers sat up and ran his finger between Pietts as cheeks and finaly dipping into the wet hole. The rim was red and puffy between his thumb and index finger as he massaged it. 

“You know, she would never consent to this,” he pushed his finger in finding the bump inside and started to rub it lightly ignoring the leak dripping on his hand. Piett was looking at it with tired eyes. He didn't move for several minutes letting Veers to have his way with him. He hissed lightly when three thick blaster callused fingers were pressing in. 

“Careful down there it is not pussy you are fingering,” was all, he didn't make any attempt to move away from Veers´ hand. Piett wondered if he wanted to meet that soldier again. Maximilian overcame his expectation and was natural in exploring unknown territory. He cursed himself for sentimental feelings. It was a one night stand with a married bloke, whose pussy at home was too uptight to give him proper blowie and bit of love. 

“You know there are many things I haven't tried with my wife,” Veers´ voice wandered off “but you seems to be pretty open for the fun”

“Getting chummy after all Maximilian?” Piett reached for Veers´ cock and started to stroke it lightly “I will shoot you if you stick more fingers in me than you already have. I don´t know you well enough mister for the fisting. Perhaps on the second date, which will never happen anyway.” 

“You say it now, but if you continue you will get fucked again and it would be funny to see you to hobble through your first stroll on the bridge of your ISD,” Veers tried to cover how it stung to be refused. 

“It will not be the first time,” he got the reply, but Veers had to hit some hidden streak of responsibility in Piett. The hand left Veers cock and he wiggled his ass to make Veers remove his hand. 

“But you are right, I should not screw it, “ Piett rolled off the bed and walked to fresher “ you can stay and take a nap. This room is booked and paid till morning.” The door closed and Veers leaned against the bedpost. He decided not to try his luck with joining Piett in a fresher. Something told him that fun and games were over. He decided to kill the time and started to stroke his semi hard cock, while thinking about his wife, but more he thought about her the cock was softening, but when his fantasy drifted towards fingering the sailor the reaction was instant. The sound of running water covered the wet sounds of his palm sliding up and down his cock. He came when the door opened and Piett walked in collecting pieces of his uniform and dressing up in silence. 

“Soldier, it was nice but do not contact me,” Piett put his cap on in front of the mirror and turned to give the last deep kiss to Veers before leaving. Veers sighed and went to the minibar and took out the beer can. The fancy brand, he checked and opened it. He would enjoy a bit of luxury till morning. 

**Several years later**

The Thundering herd transfer to the Death Squadron was a logistical nightmare, which ended several days ago. General Maximilian Veers looked from the shuttle window at the majestic SSD Executor, which would be his home for several rotations or perhaps years if things went well. The personal ship of Lord Vader was the place for advance or die trying. Veers was a man of will and dedication. There was one more reason why he was looking forward to being posted on Executor. The certain sailor he met years ago. Widover without any ties could have a chance to get chummy. Captain Firmus Piett changed little through the years. There were some thin wrinkles around his deep set eyes and darker circles under them otherwise it was the same man, who fucked with him senseless in a ridiculously expensive hotel suite. It took him several standart days to get a private talk with him. He finally catched with him on the observation deck. Piett was sitting on the sofa in front of the plasteel window. The nebula outside was almost cliche considering what he Veers about to do. 

“Hi sailor, “ was probably not the best hook up phrase, but Veers was known for leading AT-ATs to the battle not being a romantic hero in some sugary sweet holonovela. 

“Maximilian,” Piett looked up and fished the e-cig from his pocket “I heard about your wife. I am sorry.” The small talk was bothersome, but they were better than awkward silence.

“I made an impression if you keep tabs of me, Piett,” Veers sat next to him. 

“Do not fancy yourself that much. I am keeping tabs on every officer on my ship. Nothing personal,” he replied and dragged the smoke. The smell of tobacco and cinnamon touched Veers´ nose. 

“I thought we could do it again,” there was no need to pretend what this meeting was about “you liked me back then and you still own me the second date.” 

“I owe you nothing. It was nice. It was one night and it was over as soon as I closed the door,” there was steel in Piett´s voice. 

“Man like you have a special taste and I am finally free. I like to get close to you...not only in bed you know,” Veers reached to touch Piett´s face, but the man moved away. 

“You are free. Yes. I am not,” he replied and looked at Veers. Veers thought there was a regret in his eyes or it was just light from the nebula. It was hard to tell. 

“You didn't mind me being married and definitely didn't mind your boyfriend when we fucked,” Veers chuckled.

“You are brass, soldier, perhaps that made the whole experience nice” Piett dragged the smoke.”but I am now a better man with a bit of morals under my belt. Perhaps the command of this ship changed me, perhaps my current boyfriend is all what I want from man. Who knows.”

“You? With your history?” Veers chuckled and was a bit surprised by the answer “I wonder who can beat my charisma and impressive cock.” 

Piett stiffened and started to cough violently. It was like something suddenly choked him. The e-cig fell from his fingers as he clawed on his uniform collar desperately. He could be silent if he wished to be when necessary. The pressure on Piett´s neck was gone and he looked up and was not surprised to see him standing behind Veers´back. Dark and silent. 

“General Veers, I strongly suggest you do not touch what is mine, “ the barytone accompanied by the sound of respirator froze Veers´blood.  
“Maximilian Veers understands the orders. He is a good soldier. Am I right, general?” Piett´s raspy voice returned Veers to reality. He stood up and turned around to face Vader. 

“Yes my lord,” he said with a blank face. “But if you want to get rid of him I will collect him. I have already experience with it, my lord.” Veers wasn't known for retreating or getting bullied to submission. 

“General, you are stepping on the thin ice,” the black mask was only several inches from Veers´ face. Show no fear. The fear was killer. 

“Veers, I know you are garbage man but now I suggest you to ...leave,” Piett sighed and bent to pick his e-cig which flew from the ground to the huge gloved hand. 

“You know how I hate when you smoke,” the growl came and Veers was ignored. 

“You hate many things about me and yet here I am,” Piett stood up and walked to the window letting two men behind his back solve their little power play. 

“I was with him for one night and Piett can definitely get on one's nerves,” Veers said and walked away. He didn't hear the reply which came when the blast door closed behind his back.

“He is a challenge to keep and not to kill.” 

Piett turned his head towards Darth Vader “Was it necessary? You can now piss all over me like some loth cat to mark your territory even better.” The unseen force pressed him to the window. 

“This is, what I like about you Piett,” the hand trailed down his back and cupped his ass “you like it the hard way. I could kill him you know. I saw what you did with him in your mind. That you wanted to start something with him.”

“It was a long time ago and things were different,” Piett sighed “I was searching for man, whom I could love and be with. Who would not try to change me.”

“I hate your smoking,” Vader said and released the force hold. Piett leaned against his chest and smiled.

“I cut it a bit,” Piett offered the peace. 

“It is killing you, my Firmus,” the words surprised him. Piett had never expected to live long. The statistics for men like him were harsh. The strong arms circled his waist. “Only I can kill you, nothing else. Do you understand?” 

“Yes my lord, I do,” Piett replied and relaxed in Vader's embrace “but I am not quitting. Get used to it or kill me now.” Deep chuckle was the reply he got and the edge of Vader's helmet nuzzled his nape.


End file.
